


In the Emptiness, There is Singing

by Mishikaiya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Death, Bone Charms (Dishonored), Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishikaiya/pseuds/Mishikaiya
Summary: Journal of a Karnaca citizen who happens upon a prize that grants them strange dreams.
Kudos: 6





	In the Emptiness, There is Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widow/pseuds/widow) for being my beta. <3

_ 18th Day, Month of Ice _

I couldn’t stop myself; I was caught staring through the silvergraph shop window again. A group of kids ran past and startled me. That’s when I heard it. Vibrating, humming, hard to describe. I followed it to a nearby alley, and stuffed inside an old mattress—tossed from a vacated apartment by the looks of it—was this strange trinket. Broken bone set into metal. I couldn’t make out the inscription, but as soon as I touched it, the sound stopped. I felt the urge to keep it safe, keep it hidden. For now I’m placing it under my pillow. I need it near.

  
  


_ 19th Day, Month of Ice _

I had a strange dream last night. I was everywhere and nowhere all at once, in a place I had never seen before. It was like emptiness. The kind I've seen reflected in the miners' eyes when they return home. Like the dead whales at the docks, no longer able to dream. But this emptiness is filled with dark, cold stone. Floating in the distance, under my feet, slivers all around. The fog stirred as if there were wind, but I felt none.

When I woke, I clutched at the found charm under my pillow, wanting to go back. The terror that had settled into my bones there was the most alive I have felt.

  
  


_ 26th Day, Month of Ice _

Last night there was singing. At first it was distant and I did not see anyone or anything near that could make such a sound, but then I saw them in the distance, floating through the endless fog: whales. Cutting through the emptiness with their haunting voices. It tore at my heart. What sadness they must have felt; an echo of an old deed. I did not dare explore the island I was on, all hard edges, blackened rock. I lay on my back and watched the whales go by. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, the water-stained paint of my ceiling greeted me. 

  
  


_ 3rd Day, Month of Hearths _

I came upon a memory last night; a frozen scene I tried to push down. The rocks of the Void gave way to the cobblestones of my childhood home. My father, brandishing his pistol, was aiming it at my wolfhound, Greyson, his features frozen in a snarl. I looked into my ten year-old face, pleading. I barely recognized her then, until I collapsed to the ground beside her, crying at the memory. Greyson’s bite left a scar on my father’s hand, and his death a scar upon my heart. He had only been protecting us. He was killed for it.

When I awoke, I was still crying.

  
  


_ 7th Day, Month of Hearths _

I entered the Void, ready to scream for the Outsider. I wanted so badly to yell in his face; ask why he would show me my most hated memory, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I could hear the whales again. Their songs calmed me, a little. I sat on the rocks, pulling my knees to my chest, resting my head, and I just listened. At the edges I could hear humming, someone joining their song. I shut my eyes more tightly. I was not as ready to meet him as I thought.

  
  


_ 28th Day, Month of Hearths _   
I’ve been staring at Shindaerey Peak for the past few weeks. At first I thought nothing of it, but now I’m not so sure. I clutch my bone charm to my chest and I feel pulled. Incomplete.

  
  


_ 2nd Day, Month of Seeds _

The whales have not been swimming overhead of late. They come close but then turn, as if wanting me to follow. I stepped to the edge of the island and a path formed but it was thin and I was afraid of falling. I'm not ready.

  
  


_ 4th Day, Month of Seeds _

I couldn't do it. Their songs were distant and the path appeared at my feet and I couldn't do it. I have decided to follow the pull outside my dreams instead. Today I will sell everything I can and pack only the essentials. It's not much, but it should get me enough food and drink to make the journey if I'm smart about it.

  
  


_ 7th Day, Month of Seeds _   
I am not in the right shape to be climbing the mountain but it does not stop me. So far I have been okay about rationing my supplies, but it’s getting harder. Every day I am more tired than the one before, but as I get closer, my Void dreams are longer. Some nights he hums. Some nights he whistles. I want to gaze upon his face and apologize. Where would I be without the dreams?

  
  


_ 10th? Day, Month of Seeds _

The exhaustion is taking my sense of time with it. I feel as if I am dreaming at all hours. There is an old quarry here and I have found a place to rest. I am not sure if I’ve been hearing other people talking. It seems deserted and yet…

  
  


_??? _ _   
_ I’m awake only to write this last part down. I need to get back. He spoke to me.

“You did not need to travel so far to find me. You can rest now.”

I’m so tired.


End file.
